


Prisoner

by Amelita



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Dragons, M/M, Magic, Rimming, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/pseuds/Amelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When is a monster not a monster?</p><p>When you love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rekishichizu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekishichizu/gifts).



Asami has been in the arena all day. No food to eat. No food for days before that. How many, he has forgotten. He’s hungry and he wants to be fed. He wonders when they will let him go back to his pit. When they will feed him.

The floor of the arena is littered with bodies and blood soaking into the sand. The screams of the Watchers ring in his ears until it is just a hum of noise. There is nothing left to kill. He has killed them all. And now they are just meat.

He sinks his teeth into a leg, ripping with his sharp teeth until they connect with bone. Blood is still rushing in the barely dead body and it spurts out in a satisfying gush, like taking a bite of a ripe plum, the meat firm and juicy in his mouth. Ravenous, he takes one bite and then another and another and another until the body is all gone. Their bones sit heavy in his stomach but he is still hungry. He is always hungry. He moves to the next body and does the same, macerating and eviscerating the hot flesh in his teeth, swallowing the bones whole. The Watchers is going wild around him, their blood lust fueled by the mutilation of the dead. Asami does not notice, nor does he care. He does not kill for them. He kills because he does not wish to be killed and he eats because he does not wish to die. He has no reason other than that and he certainly does not think too hard about what he eats. Dead is dead and meat is meat.

After the third body is devoured, the arena rumbles and the stone rolls away to reveal a pitch black opening through which Asami’s enormous body moves. Not because he is forced. It is dark and quiet in the pit. The stone rolls back behind him and the silence washes over him like a cleansing rain. His golden eyes quickly adjust to the near pitch blackness. He is in the bottom of a deep round hole. The walls are off polished stone and much too slick to climb. He knows he has tried though he can’t remember when. The only light comes from the top. As large as Asami is, it is far, far above his head. This is how he is usually fed, they throw the meat down into the pit. Usually carcasses that splatter at the bottom, sometimes not. Sometimes they scream the whole way down and then splatter. Asami does not care. Meat is meat.

He settles on the floor with a groan. He is injured. Muscles are torn, skin is missing, bones are broken. He hurts. He hurts badly, but there is nothing for it but time. It will heal. It always does. He closes his eyes and wills the pain away. It works, mostly. Enough for him to sleep and that is all he wants to do, to slumber in the dark and sleep away the days and the months and the years that pass by endlessly.

Asami is almost asleep when he hears something coming from the top of the pit. One golden eye blinks open to see what it is. He assumes they are finally coming to feed him. Unexpected but good, because he can still eat.

He waits to see what they will throw down. Rather than throwing it in immediately, they hold it over the top. Asami is disappointed at the sight of it. It is a little thing. Barely a mouthful. It is struggling, kicking and screaming, it does not want to go down in the pit. They are saying something to it. They call it a whore and say this will teach it not to bite and then down it falls, like a little speck of gold in the dark.

Asami catches it before it can hit the floor.

He does not know why he does this but his hand darts out without even thinking, providing a soft place for the little thing to land. Well, soft-er. The landing still knocks the wind out of it and it just lays there in a stun. Asami lifts it to his nose. It smells good. Sweet but with a tinge of blood. Asami smells so much blood it has become normal to him, it is simply the smell of the air in the pit, so he is surprised to notice that he can smell the little thing’s blood over the stench.

The little thing doesn’t look hurt. He’s thin and small, but he’s not wounded so Asami wonders where the smell is coming from. He rolls it over into his other hand. The little thing’s head is in his palm, his waist bent over the bend of Asami’s wrist, his pale legs parted, dangling on either side of Asami’s forearm. Pretty little thing he decides, looking at his bare bottom. Its round and smooth and looks like two little pearls. Asami can’t remember where he has seen pearls before, but he has. The scent of blood is coming from between his legs. Asami bent his dark head to smell it better, pressing his large face right against the little thing’s bottom and inhaling through the two open slits of his nose. It began to whimper and wriggle in his hand so he just curled his fingers around it to hold it still, careful not to smother it or pierce it with his claws. The blood is definitely coming from between his legs, it coats his inner thighs and still oozes from the tiny hole in his bottom. Asami wonders how the little thing got injured in such a strange place.

It whimpers as he looks at it curiously. He should probably just go ahead and eat it so it stops hurting. He is a killer but he does not like to see things in pain. But… strangely, he finds he is not hungry anymore. He does want to see what it tastes like though. His long rough tongue comes out of his mouth and he swipes it between the little thing’s legs. It cries out and clenches its thighs around his wrist, uselessly trying to close its legs. Asami does it again, dragging his hot, moist, slightly rough tongue up its inner thighs, lapping all the blood from the little thing’s milky skin. Pretty little thing he thinks to himself again. Pretty. He can’t think of the last time he saw something pretty. He likes this little thing. He likes looking at its pretty porcelain skin and shiny golden hair. The gold reminds him of something, but he can't think of what. Asami cleans the rest of the blood from his bottom, pushing his raspy tongue hard into his cleft to get every last bit from him and then turns the little thing back over.

It is wide awake now and pushes itself up so its round little bottom is sitting square in the middle of Asami’s palm. He likes the way it feels in his hand, warm and round and soft. It looks up at him with big blue eyes. Eyes the same color of the sky at home. The thought gives Asami pause. Thats a very strange thought. Home. He wonders where home is. He wonders when the last time he saw the sky was. He had forgotten it, but he remembers now. Blue and wide and endless.

Frightened blue eyes blink at him. Asami blinks back. He knows the little thing probably can’t see him, not really, he can seeing his enormous glowing eyes but the rest of him is as black as the darkness around them. Which is good because everything screams when they see him and the loud noises bother Asami. Though the little thing can’t see him, he can see the little thing. Its not pretty he decides. Its beautiful. Its small and dainty and pearly pink, perfect from the top of its golden head to its teeny feet. Its squeezing its back against his curled fingers and trying to cover itself by pulling its legs up and crossing its hands over itself. Asami doesn’t like that. He wants to see all of it.

He pins its arms behind its back with the fingers of the hand thats holding it and then pushes its legs apart with his other hand. Its pretty there too, all pink and soft looking. It has a tiny little penis that Asami thinks is adorable. He can still smell the blood coming from between its legs and pushes his enormous face between them again to tongue at his wounded hole. The blood tastes sweet and he likes it but it bothers him now that the little thing is bleeding. He doesn't like that. He wants to make it better. Asami pushes his tongue up again pushing and seeking to clean him. The little thing twists in his hand and kicks against Asami’s cheeks but it doesn't get anywhere. Asami thinks its struggling is cute. He licks him and licks him, all over his groin and between his legs, wanting to make the little thing feel better, wanting to taste his sweetness, until suddenly the little thing’s teeny penis shoots something white onto his stomach.

It smells even better than his blood. Asami laps it from his stomach and then continues licking upwards until he reaches the little thing’s face. Its cheeks are covered with a salty wetness and Asami cleans that off him too. It doesn't seem to be afraid anymore, just confused. Asami puts it down and watches it. It stumbles away from him, feeling blindly in the dark until it reaches a wall and looks up. There’s a dim light that shows the edge of the pit. There’s no way out. Not that way. Not unless the little thing can fly. Asami can’t and apparently neither can the little thing. There’s no escape for either of them.

The little thing feels his way around his dark prison, stumbling and whimpering in fear. Asami watches him. He doesn’t like it. He doesn’t want it to be frightened. The pit is not so bad. There’s nothing to fight, no one can hurt them, its warm and dark and quiet. The little thing will get used to it in time.

In time.... Asami realizes he is looking forward to having the little thing around. He has been alone so long in the dark that he has forgotten what its like to have company. He’s been lonely for so long, he had forgotten how it hurt.

The little thing had made a full circle around the pit at this point and finally sat down and began to cry. Asami’s heart ached for it. It was a strange feeling. He had forgotten that feeling too. Asami moved over and picked it up again. It cried out in fear and tried to get free but its struggles were useless against Asami’s much greater strength. It was cold in his hand and shivering.

Poor little thing. Asami’s body is always very hot so he likes the cold. The little thing obviously does not. He held it in his hands and then tucked it against his stomach, wrapping his arm around it so it could not get away. It fought for a bit but then realized it was useless and relaxed against the heat radiating off of Asami’s abdomen. Asami yawned and laid his great head on the floor, relaxing his grip on the little thing. The little thing did not move away. It had stopped moving. Asami’s eye peeked open to check on it. It was curled up against him, fast asleep. A warmth stole over Asami’s heart, a strange feeling he had never felt before. Very strange.

The monster yawned contentedly. His body still hurt and his wounds still ached but somehow it did not feel as bad as before, when he was alone. He curled his hand protectively over the little thing, even in his sleep.

The next morning he awoke with the feeling that something would be different today. Things were never different for Asami. Every day for as long as he could remember had been exactly the same. He had forgotten how exciting different could be, how it felt to have something to look forward to besides the creatures and the blood and the screams of the Watchers. He had forgotten what hope felt like. The monster opened his eyes and looked down at his side for the little thing. It was not there.

Asami was not worried. He knew it was not gone. There was no escape from the pit. He lifted his giant head and looked around for it.

It was sitting against the wall, as far away from him as possible. It was shivering again. He could see wet stuff on its cheeks again too. Asami doesn't like that. He doesn't like any of that. Asami lifted himself and stalked towards it. It whimpered but it didn’t try to run. It was smart enough to know there was nowhere for it to go. Asami decided not to pick it up just yet, that seemed to scare it. He put his hands on either side of it, hemming it in and then crouched down to eyelevel so he could see it better. He liked to look at it. He felt like he could look at it for hours. Pretty little thing.

“So are you going to eat me or just stare at me?” Its voice was frightened but angry at the same time, a hint of temper appearing alongside the terror in those pretty blue eyes. Blue like the sky. Asami missed the sky. He had missed being talked to. It had been a long time since anyone talked to him. He had to think hard about what the little thing had said to make sense of the words but they were just a jumble. Asami decided he wanted to taste it again. He snaked his tongue out of his mouth and licked him between the legs again. The little thing pulled them tight together and glared angrily at him.

That only made Asami want to do it again. So he did.

The strong muscles of his tongue force their way between those clutching knobby knees and pretty white thighs until it sinks down hard into the crevice of his body, pushing and rubbing while the little thing squirms and pushes and squeals, held in place by Asami’s strong hands. So little, so pretty, and so feisty. It throws curses at him the entire time he licks it, its cheeks getting pinker and pinker as its speech gets more and more flustered and high pitched. ‘Pervert’ seems to be the word the little thing calls him the most. Asami doesn’t know what the words mean but they still amuse him. He wants to laugh. How long has it been since he laughed? Asami doesn't stop licking him until he cries out and his little pink penis oozes white cream again and then Asami licks it off his chest and cleans the salt from his cheeks. Then he sat back on his haunches and waited to see what the little thing would say next.

It stands wobbly on its tiny legs and clenches its fists, looking angrily into the dark where he can see Asami’s glowing eyes, ‘What are you anyway? Some giant overgrown crotchsniffing dog?”

Asami smirks at him though he doubt he can see it.

The little thing looks up at him again. Its amazing how bright his golden hair shines in the darkness of the pit. It reminds him of the fields of honey wheat back home, glinting in the sun. He wonders where home is. The little thing was looking at him still, “So if you aren’t going to eat me or lick me to death…. then what are you going to do with me?”

He hadn’t thought about that. He mostly slept. He assumed the little thing would too. There wasn’t much else to do in the pit.

“Do you know a way out?”

The only way out was through the great stone door, and it could only be opened from the outside. He shook his head. The little thing looked up at him naked and trembling. It was very cold in the pit. Asami picked him up and held him in his hand, cradled near the heat of his stomach. He snuggled against the warmth, ‘You aren’t so bad you know that? For a perverted monster anyway.’

Asami grunted in amusement.

He looked up at him, “I don’t suppose you have anything to eat do you?”

Asami wanted to laugh. His golden eyes twinkled at the little thing and it seemed to immediately realize how foolish his question was. He blushed in embarrassment. Asami thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen and licked him affectionately. Little hands pushed at his large tongue, ‘Quit it you overgrown mutt!”

He feels awake for the first time in a long time, like the little thing has crawled up inside his head and cleaned the cobwebs out of his brain. Its easier to understand what he is saying now, the meaning behind the words coming quicker to him. Asami still can’t hold onto one thought for a very long time. The moment he remembers something, it darts away from him like a fish in a pond. But at least the pond feels clear now, less dark and murky.

There is nothing to do but wait now. He holds him carefully, until the little thing is toasty warm. Suddenly he hears scraping coming from the top of the pit and then something falls from above with a great squealing scream. There is a sickening crunch when it hits the bottom but the screams continue, turning from fear to agony. Another follows it down, then another and another. The little thing is fearfully clinging to Asami’s skin, his fingers digging into the tough hide. The screaming is obviously bothering him. He can fix that. Asami sat the little thing down behind him and moved in. He killed the hogs one by one, each already injured severely by the fall. He grabs them by the nape of the neck and bites hard, his monstrous jaws snapping the spine and the base of the skull, killing them instantly. There are four giant hogs in total, a delicious snack. He wonders why they have decided to bestow such generosity on him. It likely is not good. It probably means something bad is about to happen. But he doesn’t worry about that. Asami doesn’t worry about much. He simply is.

The monster’s voracious appetite made quick work of the pigs but he made sure to leave some for the little thing. A nice fat leg. He dropped it in front of the little thing and waited expectantly for him to eat it.

The little thing looked at the giant pile of dead meat, blood oozing onto the floor of the pit, looking black in the darkness. “I’m sorry, I appreciate it… but I can’t eat it raw. I’ll get sick.” He looked up at him sorrowfully, his beautiful eyes full of hunger.

Asami frowned in concentration. His little thing needed to eat, he was too skinny. He said the meat was raw. Raw.... He knew that word once. It meant that the meat was slippery and wet. It meant that it wasn’t cooked. His eyes widened as he remembered. He had once not liked to eat raw things. He had once liked his food cooked. And cooking… meant fire. Fire.

A rumble built in his chest as he remembered fire. How could he have forgotten fire? His hand whipped out and caught the little thing about the waist, placing it behind him, away from the raw meat. He bent his great head low and breathed on the meat, smoke escaping from his nostrils and mouth. He could feel the heat in his belly expanding and pushing against his ribs as he willed it to grow and once he could feel it burning in his throat he pushed hard, the air in his lungs escaping in a loud roar along with a searing burst of fire.

The meat burst into flame, crackling with heat and a warm reddish orangish light. Fire. Asami sat back on his haunches in satisfaction. He felt the little thing move around him and come to stand at his side.

The fire burned for a few moments, crackling merrily until it burned out, leaving the meat behind well roasted with a perfect crispy crust. The delicious smell permeated the pit and Asami knew he had cooked the meat. His mouth watered. How could he have forgotten that?

The little thing tried to pinch off a piece of meat, “Ow!” He cried, burning his finger on the hot juicy pork. That didn’t stop him though, he hungrily pinched piece after piece, blowing on them and then eating them with happy chewing noises as if he had not eaten for a very long time. Asami watched him eat with his chest puffed up in pride. Once the little thing was done eating, Asami wanted to eat the rest of it, but then he didn’t know when they might feed him again, so he decided to save it. He could last a long, long time without food. But his little thing probably could not.

The little thing sat down beside him and then leaned back against his warm side, snuggling against him. Asami raised a brow in surprise when the little thing patted him and said, “Thanks Monster.”

Monster. Asami remembered that word too, it meant something big and scary. He didn’t like that his little thing called him that. He didn’t think he was a monster. He was something else…. but he couldn't remember what that something was called. Asami tucked his foreleg around the little thing and squeezed it closer. It grunted and pushed but soon fell asleep. Asami dozed contentedly, his belly was full and his little thing was happy. That was enough for him.

It was hours later when he began to hear the rumbling begin. A cold hard knot formed in his stomach. He knew what the rumbling was… and he knew now why they had been so generous in his feeding. Two fights in a row.

The little thing looked wide-eyed up at him, “What is that?”

The rumbling grew louder and louder and louder, rattling the floors and the walls until it stopped and the great stone began to rise. Asami squinted as his eyes adjusted to the harsh light of the arena. The creatures were waiting for him. More than he had ever seen before. Their red bodies glinted in the light, moving and circling the mouth of the cave. He could hear the cheers of the Watchers as the creature's jaws snapped and their throats chittered in excitement, catching his scent. They were small, much smaller than him, but there were many, many more in number. Hundreds against one. They hissed at him with wide broad mouths full of needle sharp teeth. Asami had very thick leathery skin, but it was no match against those teeth. By the time he made it back to the pit he would be missing great swathes of meat and skin, some of his limbs chewed down to the very bones by the ravenous mouths of the piranha-like raptors.

But he had to make it back to the pit. He had to. More than ever now.

Asami’s great golden eyes blinked down at his little thing. It was clinging to him, staring in terror at the lizard like bodies swarming just outside the pit. Then it looked at him and its eyes went even wider. Asami wasn’t sure what he looked like, but he knew it wasn’t pretty. He knew his body was an enormous, unnatural Frankenstein of a monster and a man, trapped somewhere between the two. He gathered the trembling little thing in his hand and placed it behind him, looking at it sternly as a warning to stay put. It nodded in understanding and then Asami slowly moved towards the entrance. One of the raptors got impatient and darted in, Asami roared, crushing it in his fist, the black blood splattering on the ground. The other raptors hissed and screeched, but they stayed out of the pit. The great beast blocked the entrance with his enormous girth and long muscular tail, his hideous serpentine face glared into the bright white light of the arena, the Watchers screaming in their excitement to see the hideous beast’s blood.

The raptors filled the floor of the arena for as far as the eye could see, even more forming and rising from the sand. They swirled like a great kaleidoscope of scales, swarming and moving like a hive with one mind. Never had he seen so many. In desperate longing, he looked back at the pit one more time. The door was closing and in the darkness, he could see his little thing’s golden hair glowing ever so faintly, like a beacon calling him home.

The monster gave an agonized roar as the raptors attacked, swarming his enormous body, their teeth sinking into his flesh, just as the door closed with a giant rumble.

It would not open again until they were all dead….. or he was.

-

**To find out more about me and my writing come visit me on Facebook or Tumblr!**

<https://www.facebook.com/amelitarae>

<http://amelitarae.tumblr.com/>


End file.
